An Amorous Anecdote
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: He gave up on her a few years ago... Two years later, Lyon found himself gaining an opportunity to ask the love of his life, Juvia, for a chance to love her. Follow the growing relationship between Juvia and Lyon, as told from Lyon's perspective. (AU) Companion-fic to Bittersweet (but can be read by itself)


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tale and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the publishers.**

 **A/N: This story is somewhat of a companion-fic to an already-published one-shot called Bittersweet. That one's given through Gray's and Juvia's perspective. I don't think it's necessary to read that to understand what's going on here. After all, we're seeing Lyon's account. For those who read Bittersweet, you'll know where this story is going. Still, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Ju-Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama... So sorry"_

Who knew such a simple statement could nearly drove me to deep depression? And no, it wasn't that loosely coined "I'm depressed" phrases whiners would give away. It was almost — and I stress almost – a mild case of clinical depression.

For about a month or two, I displayed all kinds of symptoms that led people around me to believe I needed help. My friends and co-workers sympathized with me, but I hated the pitiful looks I garnered. I despised hearing "Move on, Lyon". As if that was easy! Some regarded issues of the heart as something so shallow. But man, I felt so worthless after that rejection.

I never blamed Juvia. She was honest, and she wanted to spare me from the heartache. She couldn't even agree on a single date with me, for fear that she would just be using me to make that Gray-bastard jealous. Ugh, that even made me fall harder for her, if she only knew.

Perhaps it would be the lesser of two evils if she just used me. At least, I would know how it would be to date Juvia Lockser. At least I would know how it would be like to sit across from her and proudly pronounce her as my date. That would've boosted my ego.

But _nooo_... the woman — oh that divine mystical creature — was too considerate and kind.

So for two months after her sincere rejection, I turned to alcohol. I became insomniac and lost my appetite. I stopped taking care of myself, turning up to work looking sloppy and disheveled. They said it was worse than a breakup. Of course it was. I lost someone I never had!

Thankfully, I got through the funk. I bounced back. I've a reputation to uphold, particularly having a higher position in the company. Plus, if Juvia found out that my sad state was due to her rejection, I was sure the sweet-natured goddess would blame herself. I couldn't do that to her.

It took a lot of hard work and determination to just keep moving on. The tough part was definitely accepting that I wasn't just meant to be part of Juvia's life. At times when I think back to it, a sliver of pain would surge through my system. There was one time the sudden thought of not knowing how to be kissed by the fair maiden made me stand frigid on the spot — it was during a major presentation to the shareholders of the company.

To say I was over Juvia Lockser would be a lie. For the past two years, I went on dates. I had flings. I even had a girlfriend, but the relationship lasted for only six months. Unconsciously, and quite unfairly, I was comparing these ladies to Juvia. Of course, I wouldn't make a progress.

Flash forward to two years after that heart-wrenching rejection, I caught a familiar presence in my peripheral vision. It was the bane of my existence, my eternal rival, my childhood friend. It was my adoptive brother, Gray Fullbuster.

As a sign of my rebellion, I stopped communicating with the bastard. Sorry, not sorry, but I was never a gracious loser. Because that's the cold hard truth. Next to Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia was the loser prince who couldn't win the blue-haired princess from the cold-hearted knight.

My mind went into a fury. Do I approach him? We shouldn't really let a girl come in between the two of us. Our adoptive mother, Ur Milkovich, would be so disappointed. Ultear, Ur's daughter and our adoptive sister, chided me for being such a sore loser. All I could give her as a response was to pull down my cheek to drag my eyelid down, and then I stuck out my tongue. Childish, she bellowed in annoyance. Whatever! I already lost the woman who could've turned me into a decent man.

Okay, I decided let bygones be bygones. I took a step forward to approach the icy-cold bastard, but then I froze upon seeing his companion. The woman with the same colour of silver hair as me came out of the shop, encircled her arms around Gray's neck, and then kissed him on the lips.

What. The. Hell!

The two walked away looking very much like the most loving couple on Earthland.

And Juvia's beautiful face flashed before me. Her beaming smile faded. I could just imagine the salty tears staining her cheeks. I could just envision the sadness clouding her eyes.

I could kill Gray there and then.

###

"So you're saying Gray is cheating on Juvia?"

I paced back and forth inside my lofty office. Sherry, the head supervisor of the advertising department, tapped her long nails on my desk. It's supposed to annoy me, but I was too busy thinking about a certain bluenette.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if they got together after Juvia..." I trailed off, not wanting to voice it out.

"After she rejected you?" the catty Sherry supplied for me with a wicked grin.

I glared at her, but it never worked on the sassy vixen. "Aren't you here to discuss about the Lowell project? Why are we discussing about my love life!" I chided her.

She snorted. "What love life? You mean lack thereof. Also anything concerning Juvia doesn't necessarily concern you," she said this with nonchalance while she examined her nails. She didn't lie, though, so I forgive her for being crude. I immediately diverted the topic back to the initial work-related discussion we're having.

However, that talk with Sherry prodded me to act upon an idea I've been contemplating with. This time, anything that concerns Juvia, I decided, would also concern me. This time, I decided, I would be a part of the angelic bluenette's life.

I immediately concocted a plan in my head. It was just a matter of putting it into action.

###

Five days. Five days of leaving work early, driving to the other side of the city, parking outside an imposing office building, and just sitting inside the car waiting. Waiting for what? Well, waiting for a fairy to sprinkle some courage dust on my head.

This was my plan to woo Juvia. To approach her and ask her out. Who would have thought that someone like me — someone capable of handling multi-million-dollar projects — came out with just 'stalking' the girl of my dreams. Ugh, if she found out this disturbing activity, she'd probably erase my name in her mind's database.

But what can I do? Every time I told myself to just casually invite her to dinner, I would sweat like crazy. When was the last time I was this afraid? Not since I was a young teen losing my adoptive mother, Ur, to a tragic accident. Yet, there I was for the past five weekdays, no confidence or courage whatsoever to make my presence known to my ideal woman.

A part of me was hopeful she'd give me a chance. However, the other part was well aware that Juvia's heart only belonged to Gray. That no matter how many times Gray rejected her, Juvia would remain loyal in her unrequited love. That damn bastard!

If I can just transplant my heart in his body, I would do that. So that my heart can freely love the ethereal bluenette, while she can love the physicality of Gray. I chuckled at the idea. I can be very creative when it comes to this beautiful lady!

Out of the five days I stayed parked outside FairyTail Corp, Juvia's office, I only had two glimpses of Juvia. She always seemed to be in a rush. I would too if I were working in the same place as the person who rejected me!

And this third time my gaze caught such a lovely visage, she wore her charming bright smile. She was talking to Gray. The scene pricked my heart. I knew right there and then that I was already rejected for the umpteenth time. I watched as Gray whirled around and stretched his hand to hold onto a slender woman's waist. It was the same silver-haired woman I saw making out with the bastard. How could those two jerks act so lovingly in front of their victim?

I felt enraged inside, especially when the couple left, leaving Juvia waving at them cheerfully. Yet, as soon as the two disappeared, the smile on Juvia's face vanished. It was replaced with a forlorn expression that didn't suit her features. I pictured myself pummeling Gray to the ground, beating him up until the poor bastard scream for Juvia's name.

Still, I was the coward. I watched Juvia walk away in dejection. I should have followed after her. I should have showed her that in my arms she would be safe.

Stepping out of my car, instead of tracing the steps leading to Juvia, I made my way to the quaint cafe in front of FairyTail Corp. While I waited for my turn to order an espresso, a soft, melodic tune sang my name.

"Lyon-san?"

My body automatically turned to the sound of a celestial voice. There she was standing in front of me in all her glory. The light in the cafe added further illumination to her beauty and grace. Never mind the faint smell of stale coffee. Her floral scent filled my senses, and that was enough for me.

"Ju-Juvia-ch-ch-chan!" I stuttered like an idiot. _Great going, Lyon! It's been so long since you last saw her, and now you're sputtering like an idiot!_ "How are you?" I rescued myself from embarrassment with a cool demeanour.

"It's been a long time, Lyon-san. Juvia is quite fine. How about you? Lyon-san looks so good," she sweetly said to me.

"I'm quite okay," I answered her. My heart was thumping like crazy. I was never this nervous even during company presentations! "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

 _Wait, what? Did I just ask that? What the hell!_

"Eh?" Juvia blinked non-stop, really taken aback. _Babe,_ _I'm taken aback too_. "Umm..."

I shrugged my shoulders. I heard the front-server calling for my attention, since I was next in line. I walked backwards, not wanting to break eye contact with the love of my life. "Just an espresso," I gave the order quickly. "I'll take care of hers too," I informed the cashier. Juvia shook her head, but of course I insisted. She relented and said her complicated order. When all was done, we both stepped aside to wait for our drinks. "Just don't say no right away," I coolly stated. "If you're craving for a certain type of meal, and can't find a companion, call me up. Just don't say no right away," I reiterated the last part. Juvia nodded and I smiled.

For sure, my voice was laced with desperation. Perhaps she could hear the pleading in my tone, despite the cool countenance I tried to portray. I hoped that a part of her begs to give in — to finally give this man the chance to prove his sincere devotion for her.

Juvia bid me goodbye, explaining that she was waiting for Lucy Heartifilia, who stayed in the office for an extra two hours. It didn't seem like Juvia just wanted to run away from me, although a part of me did think that. Staring after her disappearing figure, I couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh.

I truly wanted that woman to be a part of my life.

###

Pinching the bridge between my brows, I paced back and forth inside the bare living room of my condo. Most would probably assume that a guy like me would be quite lavish. I ain't gonna lie; I am indeed a big spender. Anything I purchase, I make sure the quality deserved the cost. From restaurants to furniture to clothing. That's just how I moulded my character, despite the humble background I stemmed from.

Yet, my condo suite lacked extravagance. Do not get me wrong. The items inside this quite expensive pad were of high class. Sure, it sounded as if I'm bragging. But why not? I spent time, sweat, and heck even tears, just to get where I'm at. I felt I truly deserve a lifestyle I dreamt of. I worked my way through university, taking on two to three part-time jobs. I was a gas boy. I waited tables. I became a delivery boy. I worked at the grocery store at the poultry and fish section. I manned the grill at the burger joint, smelling like funky frying oil while I took the bus home.

So yes, I do believe I can be quite proud of my accomplishments. And no, I never shoved my success to people's faces. Apparently, according to Sherry, I always carried that air of affluence around me. She often teased me of my princely aura.

Speaking of that woman, ugh! She was the very reason why the pounding in my head increased at a steady pace. Sherry, for lack of better words, screwed up a major project belonging to a small company, which had been a loyal client of our agency. It would be up to me to keep them using our services. We hate to lose them, especially if they transferred their business to FairyTail Corp. (And I bet it's Fullbuster-bastard who'd be in charge!)

The loud buzz of my mobile went off, disturbing the much-needed silence I craved. I let it ring without the intention to answer. Yet, the caller was persistent. I grabbed the phone and was ready to bark a 'hello' when I noticed the name on the caller ID.

~MY JUVIA~

I struggled pressing the answer button on the screen, nearly dropping my phone like a fool, and panicking that she'd hung up. Thankfully she stayed on the line.

"L-L-Lyon-san?" she stammered, perhaps confused why the call made it but there was no answer from the other end. Yes, I couldn't even form a 'hello' to her.

"Uhhh..." _Fuck, why is my mouth so dry all of a sudden?_ "Uhh, yeah, is me," was the stupid reply from my cursed mouth.

I heard a sigh from her. God, I can just imagine how beautiful she looked clutching the phone in her hand. Maybe there was a tinge of pink painted on her cheeks? Just maybe.

"You see," she started with anxiety. I can hear it in her voice. "Juvia is craving for Italian food. Maybe Lyon-san can recommend a good place?"

I nodded my head, only to realize she wouldn't know my answer. "O-o-of course. I can give you some recommendations." _Was that all she wanted? Either way she made the time to contact me._

"Umm... when will be a good time for you, Lyon-san?"

Good time? For me to send her my recommended restaurants?

"I can text you or e-mail you a list after this." _How hard can it be to think of a few places? It'll just take me less than two minutes._

Then, there was silence at the other end. Did she hang up on me? However, I heard faint breathing so she was still on the line. She cleared her throat.

"Juvia meant," she paused. That was when I comprehended her earlier question.

 _Holy shit, why do I become an idiot whenever it involved her?_

"Anytime is good for me, Juvia. You tell me when you're free, and I'll free up my schedule. Any time, any day. Even if I have to skip work," I spoke hastily to rectify my stupidity. She giggled. It was a wonderful tune that cured the headache plaguing my day. "I'm serious," I said in earnest.

"Juvia knows. But Juvia won't do that to you. Let us compromise, Lyon-san. Juvia is free this Saturday."

A foolish smile tugged on my lips. For sure, the refined, posh persona I had embedded in me disappeared. "How about I pick you up around six pm?" I asked with a calm voice, yet the droplets of sweat formed on my forehead.

My sweet, darling angel agreed. I could just die at the very moment from happiness. On second thought, I wouldn't want to leave Earth before my date with the lovely heaven-sent creature.

Oh, Saturday was three days away. How can I survive that torture!

###

"This linguine is amazing!" a pair of enchanting sapphire orbs glimmered with delight. The enchantress seated across from me gushed at the delicious pasta dish in front of her. She chewed with gusto, truly appreciating the taste of the food she ordered. "Juvia could distinguish the different herbs in it, but they all fuse together to make it so yummy!"

I had to chuckle at her cuteness. From the very start, I knew my (ahem) Juvia was different. She had her shy tendencies, quite prim and proper, and carried sophistication with her graceful movements. Yet, once she lingered in her comfort zone, her infectious exuberance would come out, and then no holds barred. Perhaps the short time at the restaurant's bar made her relax around me. Thank god for a little mishap with the reservation. (The receptionist made a slight error with the time, by putting eight o'clock instead of seven. Juvia and I had to wait an hour at the bar & lounge area. I thought it was a disaster, and the dinner date hadn't even begun. Yet, Juvia didn't mind. She enjoyed sipping the sparkling ice win I ordered for her. Thank god!)

"Lyon-san likes shrimp, right?" she questioned. When I nodded, she scooped about three pieces of the grilled shrimp from the side dish she ordered, and placed it on my plate. "Juvia loves this place already," she told me with a sheepish smile.

"I'm glad you do. This is actually my favourite restaurant. Aside from the little mishap earlier, everything here simply suits my taste."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia's actually glad we were able to talk for about an hour. It..." she trailed off, looking down at her plate. When she glanced up through her long, voluminous lashes, she created such a pristine expression. "It gave Juvia the chance to be more comfortable around Lyon-san."

I smiled at hear, enjoying the pleasurable swelling inside my chest. It gave me happiness to hear her say that. The dinner went on smoothly; our conversations ranged from different topics. Of course, I could tell Juvia was quite guarded with her personal history. I didn't pry. A first date definitely wasn't the proper time to delve in private matters. For my part, Juvia already had a short insight of my background. From what I've been told by the bastard himself, he confided in her about the tragic childhood he went through with his biological parents and Ur, our adoptive mother. How much Gray told her about me specifically was the question.

I fell in love with Juvia at first sight due to her ethereal beauty; now, that love increased ten-fold because of her personable character and inspiring nature. I just couldn't see myself with anyone else. And that scared me.

It scared me that this might be the only time I get to call her 'my' date. It scared me that once the two of us walked away from each other; I would fall back into a deep funk, perhaps even worse.

Yet, after I kissed her hand and bid her farewell, she called out to me with her sweet, sweet voice.

"If Lyon-san doesn't mind, maybe you can accompany Juvia again next week. Juvia predicts she'll be craving for Mediterranean cuisine!"

I spun on my heels to look at her in amazement. If she asked me right there to bow down in front of her, I would have. That promised of a second date energized me throughout the week. Perhaps I did have a chance after all.

###

"Juvia is shell-shocked."

The bewildered expression of the gorgeous bluenette standing beside me made me snort. We were inside a crowded izakaya. It was such a small place that my knees were touching Juvia's from across her seat.

"Juvia didn't think you'd know a place like this."

It was our fourth date already. When Sherry heard about it, she herself was stunned.

"Well, you said you're craving for oysters, and they have the best grilled oysters here," I shrugged at her with exaggerated nonchalance. Juvia probably never anticipated that I would eat at a place that appeared very casual and tavern-like. In her mind, she most likely always associated me with multiple-starred restaurants and hotels. "Try this _sake_ as well. It goes well with the oysters," I took the _tokkuri_ (flask) and poured the cold alcoholic beverage onto Juvia's _ochoko_ (sake cup). Juvia took a sip and seemed to like the taste. "Good, right?" I smirked in pride.

The beauty before me nodded. "There's a hint of sweetness in its after-taste. Juvia likes it."

"You like everything though," I pouted a bit. It was true. In all our three dates, Juvia had said wonderful statements about the places we've been to, the food we ordered, and the drinks we tasted. A part of me felt she was simply being gracious.

Juvia giggled. "You're probably thinking Juvia is faking it, huh."

"Quite inaccurate, my lovely lady," I retorted. "It's your sweet personality that hinders you from saying if you hate something." She blushed. It was always an honour to elicit such bashful effect on her cheeks.

Juvia flipped her hair, an act that indicated she was being stubborn. "Well, Juvia liked everything so far. That's that. Lyon-san can't argue with her anymore." I nodded at her like an obedient boy.

Another batch of oysters arrived. Every Thursday evening, this izakaya held a special offer when it comes to oysters — a buck per oyster. Not quite eat all you can, but it certainly piqued my fancy. Observing the blue-haired fairy, she was enjoying gobbling down those yummy treats.

The izakaya was closer to her apartment. I left my car at her designated parking area (Juvia doesn't drive!) and the two of us walked to the Japanese restaurant. So, I relished the fact I got to spend longer time with her as we made our way back to her home. My pace was slow but she synchronized with me. She told me about the project she was working on currently, and that it was challenging her creative capabilities. Of course I never failed to assert that she would be a better fit at Lamia Scale Inc. This, Juvia rolled her eyes at.

Surprising me through and through, Juvia lightly pinched my right cheek. "You can be _soooo_ annoying, Lyon-san," she hooted but I heard the teasing in her tune. I gave her a boyish smile.

Our conversation once again diverted into another topic. Sometimes I couldn't remember how we transitioned from one subject to another. Most of the time, they weren't quite related. If our discussions were to be documented as an essay, there would be no flow. Still, it was enjoyable and noteworthy. We never ran out of things to talk about.

As we neared my parked car, I turned to her, hitching a breath when the light from the lamp post illuminated her innocent-but-seductive smile. "Of all the places where I took you, tell me which one's your least favourite," I urged her, curious suddenly.

She contemplated her answer for a bit, her eyes darting to the side as she thought carefully. If only she knew how much the squeezing in my heart was hurting me!

"Juvia hated when Lyon-san brought her to her apartment."

I blinked at her, confused. Her answer was befuddling. What the hell does that mean? I thought, but actually voiced it out loud.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia dislikes it when our date ends," she admitted. Her gaze travelled down at the ground, shyness taking over her body. In a very low voice, the gorgeous maiden added bashfully, "Juvia really loves talking to Lyon-san."

An overwhelming sensation swelled within me. "J...Juvia," my voice croaked as I leaned closer. There was an expectation she would step backwards to put distance between us. Yet, the lovely bluenette simply stared up at me. Her slender physique complemented my towering height. I searched her eyes with mine, asking for permission, when my face inched even closer. Still, she held my gaze without repulsion.

When my lips descended upon hers, I felt her stiffen a bit. Second guessing whether to pull away or continue, I felt her delicate fingers caressing my cheeks. Gently biting her lower lip, Juvia responded by capturing my upper lip. Soon, she allowed my tongue entrance to her sweetness. I could not recall how long the kiss took. All I could remember was how deep it was and how equally passionate she reciprocated.

The night ended once again with a promise for another date. I was a happy man.

###

For the past three months, a semi-permanent smile was plastered on my face. Of course during crucial business meetings and conferences, an austere, intelligent visage replaced the foolhardy, hopelessly in-love expressions.

The dates with Juvia became frequent. We used to just meet up during Friday nights or the weekend, but lately I found myself driving to her office and picking her up for dinner. The past two weeks, in fact, we would meet up for lunch and even breakfast.

I clutched tightly the bouquet of pink and white camellias in my right hand. The porcelain-like white door stood imposingly in front of me. This was my first time inside Juvia's apartment. This was the first time the cute seductress invited me to her home.

The door opened even before I made my presence known. Of course, Juvia was already aware of my arrival, since I had to buzz in her intercom to be allowed entry. A bright smile like rays of glistening sunshine greeted me. A dark blue, satin-like kimono dress hugged her curvaceous figure. Her hair was tied in a loose, side ponytail. I had to silently command myself to keep my cool. It's not like it was my first time in a girl's apartment.

But Juvia's different. She wasn't just any other girl I wanted to be around. When I handed her the bouquet of flowers, I mentally smacked myself for failing to present the beauty before me a much more deserving offering.

"Juvia loves them," she cooed. I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping that any type of blush wasn't visible. Before I even got the chance to coolly reply, the goddess stood on her tiptoes and placed the softest caress on my cheeks using her lips. "Thank you, Lyon-san."

Oh lord, how was I still conscious after that?!

I followed the bubbly bluenette to the living room where she took my jacket from me. I didn't know what to do — whether I should just sit on the couch, trying not to look awkward, or remain standing. But the gorgeous maiden eased any anxiousness in my system. She took my right hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Come help Juvia in the kitchen. The food's nearly done," she beckoned me. Of course this fool had the pleasure to comply. She led me to her neat, spacious kitchen, telling me that even if this apartment was a tiny space, as long as her kitchen gave her room to move around, she was satisfied.

I entered this tiny detail in a secured storing location in my brain. Sure, I might've been jumping ahead, thinking of the possibility of sharing a home with the charming angel. It was free to dream anyway.

Juvia worked in a smooth, flowing manner, as if she was gliding on ice. One minute she was standing in front of the stove; the next minute she had moved gracefully towards the fridge. I wasn't really much of a help — and I doubted she needed my help. I stood there observing her, listening to her melodious chattering.

Once done with preparing and cooking, the two of us sat on a bar stool in front of her counter. Juvia didn't have a dining table, she apologized. A counter, which separates the living room and kitchen, was basically used as her eating area. I didn't mind this set up. It basically meant for the two of us sitting side by side.

It wasn't a grand meal, but the tastes were exquisite. She admitted she wanted to test out plating, but that would mean sacrificing the quantity on the plate. Juvia just wanted for us to eat comfortably. I had no complaint. It was an Asian-themed meal, as requested by me when asked for suggestions. We started with an Egg-drop Soup that simply warmed me and prepped up my appetite. She prepared two types of side dishes — a Mango and Red Onion Salad and steamed-fry Gyoza dumplings. My favourite was of course the main course. I was floored when she confessed that the egg noodles were handmade. Beef and a mixture of stir-fry vegetables were glazed with peanut sauce. It was cooked to perfection!

Can I marry this girl now?

Normally, according to Juvia, she would offer wine, but she thought genmaicha (roasted brown rice) tea was more appropriate. Indeed it was since its mild flavour and aroma soothed my full stomach. I was falling more and more in love with this woman.

When I asked her about her favourite tea, she faltered a bit. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. Long time ago, I learned that all Juvia could drink, aside from water, was Earl Grey tea. It didn't need to be explicitly stated why. Her dedication for Gray was enough explanation — this loving girl would find ways to honour the individual she loves.

"Juvia hasn't had Earl Grey tea for a long time now."

Oh? "Does that mean..." I trailed off, not sure if I really wanted to say what I had in mind. "You're still not over Gray." It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a declaration from me. It had been three months since Juvia and I started dating. And while I could perceive her enjoyment around me, I couldn't tell whether she could return even a portion of my feelings for her.

I stood up from the seat, not exactly wanting to hear her response. "Let me help you with the clean up," I gave her a smile, and she nodded. The atmosphere between us grew heavy, and really, I was to blame. Whenever the topic of Gray came up, which was close to never, Juvia's bright mood got dulled. Truthfully, I avoided mentioning Gray. Heck, I avoided even wearing a shade of grey in these past three months!

We loaded the dishwasher in silence; Juvia wiped the counter clean without a sound. When we finished, Juvia handed me a towel to dry my hands. As I was about to do so, she actually took it back, took my hands, and began drying it for me. I gave her a thoughtful look. Any more of this sweet ministrations, any more of her sweet smiles, and I knew I wouldn't be able to let go.

So I did what would be best for her — what would be enough for me. I stopped what she was doing and my pried my hands away from her gently.

"Juvia," I let her name roll of my tongue tenderly. "Thank you for everything. For giving me the chance to enjoy your company these past months." She raised her head to meet my gaze; she was slightly confused at the tone of my voice. After all, I couldn't help but create a forlorn tune. I took hold of her chin and placed the lightest kiss on her forehead. "But this is as far as I'll go. It's enough that you let me experience being with you."

I needed to spare myself from going down in the dumps again. I turned around, knowing I had to bid my farewell but not ready to do so.

"I hope that at least you consider me as a friend," I said this with morose expression. I felt her delicate fingers clutching the back of my shirt. I stiffened. Juvia slowly pressed her face, possibly her cheek, on my back, her slender arms wrapping around my waist. _Holy mother of... Juvia is hugging me?!_ "Ju-Juvia!" I croaked. She was making it harder for me to leave.

"What did Juvia do?" she asked in a whisper. I sensed her sniffing. Quickly turning around despite her tight hold, I peered down at the princess with a forlorn look. "Did Juvia do something to make Lyon-san mad?"

I shook my head. Why would she think it was her fault? "Of course you didn't do anything wrong. It's me, not you," I said this before realizing how unfit those words were in this situation. It felt like some lame guy making an equally weak excuse to break up with an amazing lover. "I love you too much," I admitted, ignoring the tightness in my chest. "If I don't stay away now, I'm afraid I might not when you ask me to."

Silence engulfed us and Juvia released me from her hold. I felt her stepping further from me. My jacket was still in her living room, but I would just have to discard it for now. At this very moment, leaving was the most ideal.

I never pictured Juvia as a weak individual. She claimed to not be very active in terms of fitness, but she had a regular yoga routine she follows. So, I was under the impression she was quite fit and strong. Yet, within a span of minutes, I had front seats to Juvia's litheness and agility. She moved in a flash, blocking the way to her doorway. Her eyes sparkled with determination; her smile dazzled with conviction. I could stare at her for a long time if possible.

"Juvia isn't asking you to leave," she declared with a soft voice — one that I loved listening to. She was making it harder for me. "Juvia doesn't want you to go," she reiterated as she took a step closer. I took a step back. "Juvia preferred if you stay." Another step forward from her; another step backwards from was like an un-choreographed dance. "Juvia enjoys your company." Two steps closer to me; three steps farther from her. "Juvia wants you..." she trailed off, taking one huge stride to stand mere inches away. I tried taking another step back but somehow I met the wall.

Placing both her hands on my sides, caging me, Juvia stood on her tiptoes. I could only just gaze down at her captivating blue eyes. My mind was blank as I saw a future with her. I really shouldn't indulge myself, but there was no helping to it. I drowned in a pool of her cerulean orbs, enticing me, inviting me.

And then the most magical moment occurred in my life.

Who cares about the tragedies I experienced in my childhood and teen years? Who cares about the struggles I went through just to get where I am? Who cares about the rejections I met along the way? Who cares about the uncertainties and worries?

Surely, not I.

For this was the moment I craved for. It wasn't the first time I tasted the delicious lips of this blue-haired goddess. No, it was the thought that Juvia actually initiated it. She took action and she commanded the flow. She demanded for access, and I willingly complied. Juvia was the leader, and I was the follower. I stood with my back against the wall, and my hands limped at my sides. The only action I created was to angle my mouth for her. She was pressing hard against me; her hands pressing down my shoulders. When I heard her moan in pleasure, my right arm instinctively went around her waist; my left hand cradled her buttocks and lifted her up with all the strength I could gather. Her legs wrapped around my waist. For sure, she could feel my growing arousal.

Pulling away from me, Juvia shyly peered at me from underneath her thick lashes. There was a trail of saliva still connecting us, and Juvia gently wiped my lips.

"Juvia thinks..." she shook her head, "No, Juvia knows that she's fallen for you, _Lyon-kun_." My mouth went dry with just a change in honorific. "Juvia can't stop thinking about you, and Juvia just wants to be with you."

I smiled, and then laughed, almost cackling. The cute water nymph was confused, and probably quite offended that I just laughed at her sincere confession. I wasn't exactly laughing at her. I knew I had to explain that the source of guffawing wasn't her, but I couldn't stop. She wriggled her body to get down from my hold but I resisted. Instead, I embraced her even tighter, laughter resounding in both our ears.

Then, soon, the coy seductress joined me in fits of giggles. I carried her all the way to the living room, collapsed on her couch, and I laid her down with her back hitting the soft cushion. I was still chuckling a bit when I hovered above her. The roles changed and I was the one caging her.

"I wasn't laughing at you, just so you know," I tenderly assured her. I tucked stray strands behind her ear. She didn't say anything as she intended for me to explain. "What you told me just made me so happy. I didn't think it was possible for you to fall for me."

Juvia outstretched her arms as if asking for a hug. I raised a brow, unsure if she could take my full weight on top of her. I had to give her what she wanted when she didn't make a move. Slowly, I descended upon her, burying my head in the crook of her neck. Her hair exuded the aroma of flowers with a hint of citrus.

"Juvia's heart was so stubborn since the very beginning. Refusing to see the charm of others except for Gray-sama," she softly said, caressing the back of my head. "Blinded with her obsessive affection for him. Yet, the truth is, Lyon-kun," she gave me a pregnant pause. I lifted myself up to look at her. "Juvia has been quite attracted to you even earlier. Juvia just kept convincing herself to be completely loyal and faithful to him, even though it was unrequited."

I gave her a small smile. A smidgen of hurt shot through me — she could've at least given me the chance before. However, I completely understood her situation. Gray wasn't exactly sure of his feelings for her. He often gave this lovely woman a hint of hope, only to crush it next, but then able to pull her back with the right words. Who could blame Juvia? She saw Gray as her saviour, the man who introduced her to earnest friends and trustworthy comrades.

"Please give Juvia the chance to love you more," she asked with a hopeful smile.

And she had me with that.

I lowered my head once more, my lips meeting hers. Slow and sweet. Transitioning to a quicker pace with my tongue sweeping over her lower lip. Soon, the passion ignited into an erratic and deep make-out. Juvia was such a good kisser. Or, perhaps, everything about her was admirable that I could find no flaw.

If she asked me to genuflect in front of her portrait, I would. If she insisted that I sing praises and hymns about her, I would. If ordered I write pages of ode for her, I would start now. If she demanded I become her slave, with pleasure, I would.

 _I love her that much._

"Juvia thinks she can love Lyon-kun more and more," she announced in between bated breaths due to their liplock.

Who knew Juvia Lockser would one day become Lyon Vastia's girlfriend?

* * *

 **A/N: For the readers, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing Lyon's perspectives. I believe he is indeed the type of guy who can use flowery words without breaking a sweat. Honestly, I still want Lyon with Juvia in canon, even though I'm already a Gruvia fan. My favourite ship - Navia - just will (might?) not sail at all. Anyway, please expect at least one more chapter for this story.**

 **Ratings might go to M for the next chapter.**


End file.
